vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bethanne
Bethanne was one of the 26 vampires trapped in the tomb. She was also Frederick's girlfriend. History Early Life It was Frederick who turned Bethanne, but no one knows what year she became a vampire. She was one of the captured vampires who was meant to be destroyed in Fell's Church. Due to Emily Bennett's spell, Bethanne and the other vampires imprisoned in the tomb survived. Throghout the series Season One in There Goes the Neighborhood]] Harper first saw her on a bench when he escaped the tomb, meaning she was a daywalker, and when Harper went to an unknown house, Bethanne opens the door. She accompanied Frederick when he went out of the house, disobeying Pearl's rules. At first they went to the Mystic Grill and afterwards, she and Frederick attacked and Damon. Frederick escaped, but Bethanne was killed by Stefan. Frederick was stabbed in the gut with a wooden spoon by Pearl for leaving the house and causing Bethanne's death. Even if Bethanne was a strong vampire, being turned sometime before 1864, she was easy to kill in a moment of rage. Since she wasn't too much of a challenge for , she was most likely not that much older than him. In their fight, she knocked him down once, and Stefan afterwards easily staked her. Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength' - Vampires are much stronger than humans and grow stronger with time. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss a fully grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their strength is also more powerful then werewolves that are not in wolf form. *'Super Speed' - Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion. *'Emotional Control' - The supernatural ability to control and manipulate the emotions of one's self, and others. *'Dream Manipulation' - Vampires can control dreams and subconscious. The vampires can produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares or lucid dreaming. Other effects of this ability is the distortion of reality and trapped in the dreams. *'Heightened Senses '- Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight and smell that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. *'Mind Compulsion' - Vampires have the ability to control minds, plague people's dreams, and alter/erase human memories. *'Immortality' - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires then on become immune to all conventional illness, disease, virus and infection. *'Healing Factor' - Vampires heal extremely quickly, but still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after being broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement.The only injury that cannot be healed on its own is a werewolf bite. *'Super Durability '- Vampires can take a great amount of damage. *'Lapis Lazuli' - She possesses a Lapis Lazuli ring that enables her to walk in daylight without being harmed. *'Fangs -' Vampires can grow fangs which they use to feed, they might come out when a vampire is close to blood or angered. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' The act of dismembering or removing the head of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Fire or Sunlight:' The act of exposing a vampire to fire or sunlight will result in permanent death. *'Vervain:' The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, If a vampire's skin is exposed to vervain, it can result in burning them. Also vampires can't compel anyone on vervain. *'Wood:' The act of wounding a vampire with wood will cause the vampire to become severely weak and if a vampire takes a wooden stake through its heart it will result in permanent death. *'Heart Extraction:' The act of extracting or removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. *'Invitation:' Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. *'Magic:' Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects. *'Desiccation:' Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. *'Vampire Bloodline:' If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish. *'Werewolf Bite:' The bite of a werewolf is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood can cure the bite. *'Broken Neck':' '''Breaking a vampires neck is a common way to subdue one, it will not kill them but it will keep them unconscious for several hours and when they are still unconscious they won't have a pulse and appear to be dead. Name '''Bethanne' is the Hebrew origin and the meaning is "God's promise". Appearances Season 1 *''A Few Good Men'' *''There Goes the Neighborhood'' ''Trivia'' *Since The Other Side is gone, she most likely found peace or was sent into oblivion. See also Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Deceased Category:Ghosts Category:Female Characters Category:Recurring Characters